10 Things I Hate About You
by I.Need.Imagination
Summary: Traducción: Te odio Sakura Haruno. Te odio por hacerme pensar en tí, por hacerme protegerte, por hacerme no herirte, por hacerme amarte. Por eso... Te. Odio.


Esta historia ha sido escrita por **Blankdreamer,** yo me limito a traducirla. Ella juega con los personajes de Masashi Kishomoto.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado frente a una Haruno Sakura llorando.

Patético.

"Por qué… por qué tú me od-odias tanto?" Su voz titubeó.

Él se dio la vuelta y puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"Sigues siendo molesta."

Miremos…

_Te odio porque…_

_Primera razón…_

_Eres molesta…_

_Tu ere la voz, la cara, la imagen atorada en mi cabeza._

_Es todo lo que veo._

"Soy tan horrible?" Más lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas.

Él no respondió.

_Segunda razón… no puedo herirte._

_Ni siquiera con palabras… de la verdad._

_Eres molesta…_

_Pero tú… tú me has dado ésta restricción que me mantiene atado._

_Recuerdas el momento del sello maldito?_

Sakura abraza a un Sasuke hambriento de poder.

Era un intento de detener sus necesidades de matar, dañar.

Sus maltratadas manos envolvían su tonificado pecho.

_Tercera razón…_

_Tú me controlas._

_Tú eras la única persona que pudo haberme detenido._

Ambos se deslizan jadeando sobre el suelo.

En el bosque de la muerte después de que Sasuke fue mordido…

Sakura se sentó asustada, atrayendo a Sasuke hacia ella.

_Cuarta razón…_

_Tu tacto es mi cura._

_Me siento "mejor" con_ _tus seguros brazos alrededor de mí._

_Siento como si todo estuviera… bien._

En la pelea de Zabuza.

Sakura tendida encima del frío cuerpo de Sasuke.

Llorando.

Pura tristeza.

Ella rompió el Código Shinobi por él tanta veces.

_Quinta razón…_

_Estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por mí._

_Por qué romperías las reglas por alguien carente de emocines?_

_Por qué desperdiciar lágrimas en un matón como yo que está a punto de irse?_

_Por qué molestarse?_

Él despertó y fue abordado por un abrazo de preocupación.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!"

Durante la pelea contra Kakashi…

Sasuke se sentó esperando por Sakura…

Incluso si fuera tiempo perdido.

_Sexta razón…_

_Siento que debo… esperar por ti,_

_no puedo estar ahí esperando al saber que tú estás tumbada sobre la tierra sola._

La pelea contra Naruto… Sobre el techo del hospital…

Sakura corrió para detener a los dos chicos antes de que colisionaran entre ellos.

Qué es lo que iba a hacer cuando llegó ahí?

Bloquearlos con su cuerpo?

_Séptima razón…_

_Tú eres mi cachetada a la realidad…_

_Cuando me concentro en algo…_

_Y luego te veo…_

_Recuerdo que lo que hago está mal._

En el bosque de la muerte… Después que los kunais fueran tirados hacia Sasuke y Sakura por el disfrazado Orochimaru.

Sasuke usó su fuerza para apuñalar su pierna y salvar a Sakura.

_Octava razón…_

_Siento que debo protegerte…_

_No puedo seguir sabiendo que estás herida._

_Sólo me heriría a mí mismo en el proceso._

Los exámenes Chuunin… Sakura vs Ino…

_Novena razón…_

_Peleas por mí._

_No soy lo suficiente digno para que alguien pelee por mí._

_Me hace sentir débil._

_Creo que es así como te sientes._

Ahora.

Sasuke detrás de Sakura, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Te amo! Por favor quédate! No me importa si me odias! No puedo estar sin ti!" Se podía oír sus lágrimas salpicar contra el suelo.

El silencio era tenso.

"Feh. Que desperdicio de vida" Replicó con voz veraz.

"?"

"Amando a alguien que no tiene intereses en el momento. Que pérdida de tiempo."

_Razón número diez…_

_Tú me amas._

_Incluso después de todos esos rechazos…_

_Dolorosos momentos…_

_Tristes sacrificios…_

_Por qué?_

"Gracias Sakura…" Ella jadeó y él la golpeó.

Él la atrapó estilo nupcial y la sentó sobre el banco.

Su cabeza estaba descansando sobre sus rodillas.

Él se sentó ahí pensando…

Dejarla no sería peor?

_Me convertiré en un Ninja desaparecido!_

_Seré un marginado!_

_Estaré con uno o dos personas gay._

_Cuando podría estar aquí con la persona que más odio y mis amigos actuales._

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder a sus propias preguntas…

Él cayó dormido.

Él murmuró…

"Sakura… te amo…!

"Te amo…. Sasuke-kun…" Le contestó en voz alta a su sueño.

La persona más odiada por Sasuke era la más preciada… La más amada….

La mañana llegó y Sakura se despertó primero.

"Sasuke-kun?" Se sentó restregándose los ojos.

Los ojos de él se abrieron, "Hn."

"Nada." Agitó su cabeza sonrojada.

"Qué?"

"Anoche… Pensé que te habías ido… Te amo…"

"Yo también"

"Qué?"

"Yo también te amo Sakura." Sonrió burlonamente.

Ella se desmayó sobre sus rodillas y él se volvió a dormir.

Kakashi estaba tomando un paseo hasta que se encontró con sus dormido estudiantes.

Él saca su cámara y sonríe,

"Éste es definitivamente un momento KODAK!"

FLASH!

La foto fue tomada.

Y los dos amantes se quedaron para siempre entrelazados entre ellos.

**Eso fue corto… Pero me era persistente en mi cabeza… Lo siento!**

**Review como siempre **

**Con amor,**

**Blankdramer**

Holaaaaaa!, soy la persona que tradujo :), me encanto hacerlo, pero hubo partes que no comprendí, ni en español ni en inglés, al menos el significado del porque estaban allí u.u.


End file.
